


"Je ne savais pas qu'Ed et toi étiez des amoureux"

by AndersAndrew



Series: fam-fic - Oswald, Ed, Martin [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Caught, Crying Oswald Cobblepot, Drama, Emotional Baggage, Episode Related, Episode: s04e15 The Sinking Ship The Grand Applause, Family Fluff, Flirting, Gen, M/M, Martin Ships It, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Sexual Tension, Sobblepot, Tears, The Riddler being the Riddler AKA a little shit, They have off-screen sex, Two Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Il n'y avait pas eu le moindre avertissement, d'aucune sorte, qui aurait permis à Oswald de prévoir ce qui allait se passer. Il discutait au téléphone – ou plutôt s'énervait au téléphone – lorsque les bras d'Ed s'enroulèrent autour de son torse. Alors qu'il abaissait le combiné, les mains gantées de cuir du Riddler remontèrent, et ses doigts saisirent son menton, le faisant pencher la tête en arrière afin d'offrir sa gorge. Puis les lèvres de Ed vinrent se poser sur la peau sensible de son cou et il lâcha le téléphone dans un hoquet de surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet écrit pour [la communauté Livejournal fam-fic](https://fam-fic.livejournal.com/) sur le thème "Se laisser faire"

Il n'y avait pas eu le moindre avertissement, d'aucune sorte, qui aurait permis à Oswald de prévoir ce qui allait se passer. Il discutait au téléphone – ou plutôt s'énervait au téléphone – lorsque les bras d'Ed s'enroulèrent autour de son torse. Alors qu'il abaissait le combiné, les mains gantées de cuir du Riddler remontèrent, et ses doigts saisirent son menton, le faisant pencher la tête en arrière afin d'offrir sa gorge. Puis les lèvres de Ed vinrent se poser sur la peau sensible de son cou et il lâcha le téléphone dans un hoquet de surprise.  
Le Riddler prit cela comme une invitation ; il se colla contre son dos, frottant son corps contre le sien, sa bouche dévorant goulûment le pouls palpitant de sa carotide.  
Oswald tremblait. L'une de ses mains était agrippée à l'épaule de son amant, et l'autre restait en l'air, figée et tremblotante. Il était en feu, en feu, et il ignorait quoi faire, Ed avait un total contrôle sur...  
Un bruit. Il tourna vivement la tête et remarqua Martin sur le seuil, les yeux écarquillés.  
« Ça suffit ! », réagit immédiatement Oswald en repoussant Ed – et s'en voulant pour ça, même si c'était la seule chose qu'il devait faire. Il avait été surpris, une bonne surprise, mais ça ne devait pas arriver. Il avait accepté que cela n'arrive jamais, il pouvait continuer à y croire. Essayer du moins...  
« _Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que vous étiez des amoureux_  »  
L'écriture de Martin sur son carnet était brouillonne, il avait les joues rouges. Oswald avait honte de lui avoir montré un tel spectacle. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amour. Pas tel qu'il le concevait du moins.  
\- Je...écoute, pourquoi tu...pourquoi n'irais-tu pas chercher de quoi faire un goûter dans la cuisine ? Je te rejoins tout de suite, je dois....je dois discuter avec Ed un instant.  
Martin hocha trop vigoureusement la tête et s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'il le put. Oswald se retourna pour foudroyer Ed du regard.  
\- Comment oses-tu !?  
Le regard que le Riddler lui rendit était sombre et énigmatique. Il retira lentement ses gants, d'un geste qu'Oswald ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver sensuel.  
\- Je ne savais pas que c'était interdit. Je pensais que ça te plairait – ça en avait l'air d'ailleurs.  
\- Ce n'est....tu ne peux pas faire comme il te chante !, s'agaça le Pingouin, les traits tordus par la colère. Je n'ai pas...nous n'avons pas...ce genre de relation ! Et je ne veux pas traumatiser le petit !  
Ed grimaça à son tour :  
\- Je pense qu'il en faudra plus pour le traumatiser...  
\- Je m'en moque !, le coupa Oswald. Ne me touche pas sans ma permission comme ça !  
Soudain les yeux du Riddler s'éclairèrent comme si on venait d'y allumer une lampe.  
\- Si je demande la permission, tu te laisseras faire ?  
Oswald s'étouffa.  
\- Quoi ? Je...  
Ed se rapprocha de lui.  
\- Si je veux te toucher, je n'ai qu'à demander, c'est ça ? Tu veux me faire quémander ? C'est d'accord. Même si je sais que tu en as envie aussi...j'ai très envie de t'embrasser Oswald.  
\- Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme ânerie encore ?, bégaya le Pingouin en observant sans bouger le Riddler se pencher sur lui.  
\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es d'accord ?, souffla Ed.  
\- Je...je....  
Les doigts d'Oswald agrippèrent le devant de la veste d'Edward, se serrant sur les revers satinés d'un vert brillant. Il déglutit et se passa la langue sur les lèvres en s'efforçant de baisser les yeux pour ne pas se laisser hypnotiser par la proximité de leurs lèvres.  
\- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Je pensais que nous avions résolu nos problèmes...  
\- Je pensais que notre problème était que je ne t'aimais pas Oswald ? Pourquoi refuses-tu maintenant ?  
Le Pingouin serra les dents, ses épaules se crispant.  
\- Tu m'as dis autrefois de passer à autre chose, et bien c'est ce que j'essaye de faire. Ces tentatives de m'humilier sont vraiment ridicules et je...  
\- Si je dois quémander, je le ferais, le coupa le Riddler ce qui lui fit relever la tête. S'il te plaît Oswald...  
Il prit sa main dans la sienne.  
\- Puis-je t'embrasser ? Je serais doux, je promets.  
Sa voix était tendre, sa voix était emplie de vulnérabilité et elle caressait Oswald exactement là où il fallait, elle abaissait toutes ses défenses, comme elle avait toujours su le faire du temps où ils étaient amis. Elle ressemblait assez à une supplique pour que sa volonté de fer défaille.  
\- Non, gémit Oswald, trop près de céder mais terrifié à cette idée. S'il te plaît, ne...ne fais pas ça...  
Sa gorge se nouait. L'émotion lui emplissait la poitrine, lui embuait les yeux. Il se sentait toujours lamentable quand Ed réussissait à l'émouvoir de la sorte, c'était comme un poignard dans le cœur, ça lui ne lui rappelait que trop bien à quel point ils n'étaient pas ce que Martin avait cru deviner. Ils n'étaient pas amoureux.  
Il était le seul à l'être. Tout le reste n'était que manipulation.  
\- Tu avait raison, murmura le Riddler. Il y a des mois de cela, sur les docks. Quand tu as dis que j'avais besoin de toi. Je sais que tu disais cela pour sauver ta peau mais...ah  
Il se redressa, mettant un peu d'espace entre eux. Oswald se remit à respirer et cligna des yeux pour chasser ses larmes. Il regarda le visage d'Ed, le vit froncer ses sourcils et se mordiller la lèvre.  
\- Je ne cherche pas à remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Simplement j'ai compris...j'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte, mais je...voudrais...  
Oswald recula prestement avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase. Il ne pouvait pas espérer à nouveau, mais son cœur était une cage dans laquelle des oiseaux affolés cherchaient à s'échapper. Ils battaient des ailes frénétiquement contre les barreaux, menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine à tout instant.  
\- Je voudrais que nous puissions...  
La voix d'Ed continuait alors Oswald se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles pour ne pas entendre. Il recula encore, les larmes envahissant à nouveau ses yeux, et il sentait son visage se distordre, parce que ça y était, il pleurait, et tout était trop horrible.  
\- Non, pas encore. Pas encore ! Ne le dis pas !  
\- Oswald !, s'exclama Ed en lui saisissant les poignets. Écoute-moi.  
\- Non ! NON ! J'allais enfin faire disparaître ce-ce-cette pathétique déconvenue derrière moi. Tu n'as pas le droit de...  
\- Mais je ne veux pas que ce soit derrière nous ! Je veux que nous construisions cet avenir ensemble ! Notre avenir ! Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est pour ça que je suis venu te chercher Oswald. J'ai besoin de toi et je...je sais que tu ressens la même chose...c'est avec toi que je veux reconstruire qui je suis. Ton empire, notre...couple.  
Oswald plongea le visage contre la poitrine du Riddler, vaincu, ses poignets toujours prisonniers de la poigne d'Edward. Il hoqueta pitoyablement, les joues enflammées :  
\- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça maintenant. Tu as dis que tu ne m'aimais pas. Tu l'as dis !  
\- Je sais, chuchota le Riddler en se penchant près de son oreille. S'il te plaît Oswald...arrête de pleurer.  
Il hésita avant d'ajouter, le ton rempli d'incertitudes :  
\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire quand tu pleures...  
Sa main droite lâcha le poignet qu'elle tenait pour caresser doucement les cheveux du Pingouin, soyeux comme des plumes.  
\- Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, ça me fait culpabiliser.  
\- Tant mieux, grommela Oswald, la voix étouffée contre son torse.  
Ed sourit, avant de déposer un baiser sur son crâne. Le Pingouin frémit au contact de ses lèvres et se blottit davantage contre lui, ce qu'Ed fut ravi d'encourager en l'entourant de ses bras.  
Néanmoins, lorsqu'une petite main tira sur sa veste, il desserra son étreinte pour dévisager Martin.  
«  _Le thé est prêt_  » écrivit ce dernier.  
Oswald se détacha d'Ed en reniflant et Martin fronça les sourcils. Le Pingouin sourit en s'essuyant ses yeux avec sa manche puis lui prit la main.  
\- Ce n'est rien Martin, je me sens mieux maintenant. Allons prendre le goûter.  
Le garçon dessina trois petits personnages assis autour d'une table, dont un avec un chapeau melon, et un point d'interrogation au-dessus de sa tête.  
\- Bien sûr qu'Ed peut venir, déclara gentiment le Pingouin.  
Il se tourna vers Ed et lui tendit la main d'un air mal assuré, comme s'il craignait d'être rejeté.  
Le Riddler se fit un plaisir de contredire son instinct en entrelaçant leurs doigts.  
\- Du thé et des cookies, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir !


	2. Chapter 2

Installés autour d'une petite table ronde, Oswald, Martin et le Riddler prenaient le thé tous ensemble. Pendant que Martin buvait déjà à petite gorgée le sien, Oswald avait décidé de laisser sa boisson infuser, et Ed faisait tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse d'un air rêveur.

« Je contiens du sucre sans être sucré. Qui suis-je ? », lança-t-il abruptement

\- Un diabétique, répondit Oswald d'un ton suave.

Le Riddler éclata de rire, plié en deux, tandis que Martin reposait sa tasse pour griffonner quelque chose dans son calepin. Il montra son dessin à Ed, qui retira ses lunettes pour essuyer les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux.

\- Un sucrier. Correct.

Martin écrivit rapidement :

« Qu'est-ce qui est jaune et qui attend ? »

Le Riddler écarquilla les yeux, avant de reposer ses lunettes sur son nez et de les remonter avec son index. Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en marmonnant :

\- Qu'est-ce qui est jaune et qui attend ? Qu'est-ce qui...est jaune...et qui attend... ?

Oswald pouffa et il échangea avec Martin un regard complice. Ed fit la moue, se demandant où était le traquenard. Il n'aimait pas être pris pour le dindon de la farce.

Comme il commençait à ruminer sérieusement, Oswald posa discrètement une main sur sa cuisse sous la table, ce qui eut pour mérite de le distraire tout de suite. Sans avoir l'air de le remarquer, le Pingouin s'adressa à Martin :

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à notre situation. Sofia éliminée, la prochaine étape est de blanchir mon nom auprès du GCPD. Le problème, c'est que je ne veux pas qu'on s'en prenne à toi. Il va falloir rester prudent pendant quelques temps. Le reste des gangs va probablement se tenir tranquille en apprenant ce qu'il advenue de Sofia, mais ils pourraient prendre confiance et essayer de jouer au même petit jeu, en me menaçant à travers toi.

Il croqua sauvagement dans un biscuit, sans se soucier des miettes qu'il parsemait partout.

\- Je ne me le pardonnerait jamais s'il t'arrivait à nouveau quelque chose.

« Je vais bien », répondit Martin en tapotant les mots avec son crayon avec insistance.

Oswald sourit avec tendresse – une tendresse qui n'échappa pas au Riddler.

\- Tu es un brave garçon, je sais. Mais c'est mon devoir d'adulte de prendre soin de toi. Même si je dois reconnaître ne pas avoir rencontré un franc succès jusqu'à présent.

« Est-ce que c'était pour ça que tu pleurais ? », demanda l'enfant avec innocence.

Cette fois, Ed vit distinctement le Pingouin rougir. Il sentit un sourire glisser sur ses lèvres et porta sa tasse à celles-ci pour le dissimuler.

\- Je...non, ce n'était pas ça, bafouilla Oswald en toussotant. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'il va falloir te cacher et je ne sais si...

\- Cet endroit est sûr, s'exclama le Riddler. J'ai installé tous les pièges moi-même avant de venir. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'une personne puisse entrer, j'en mettrais ma main à couper.

\- La gauche ou la droite ?, marmonna Oswald. Tu sais que si quelque chose arrive à Martin, je m'en rappellerais.

\- Je n'en attends pas moins de toi, susurra Ed avec un clin d’œil.

Il posa sa main sur celle d'Oswald qui reposait toujours sur sa cuisse. Comme si ce simple geste avait envoyé au Pingouin une décharge électrique, ce dernier ramena son bras à lui.

« Je pourrais voir les pièges ? », demanda le petit garçon avec des yeux brillants.

Le sourire narquois du Riddler s'adoucit.

\- Je te montrerais demain. Il y a une commande à distance, tu pourras aussi l'utiliser si tu te sens en danger pour déclencher les pièges et bloquer les entrées, comme pour une panic room, si on veut. Sauf qu'évidemment, j'ai prévu une sortie de secours que toi seul pourra emprunter, à travers les conduits d'aération.

Il se rendit compte du ton un peu trop enthousiaste de sa voix et se calma aussitôt.

\- Enfin...si Oswald le permet.

Le Pingouin soupira en voyant le regard empli d'espoir de Martin se reporter sur lui.

\- Je n'y vois aucune objection. On n'est jamais trop préparé.

Il se leva, provoquant la surprise des deux autres.

\- J'ai des affaires qui ne peuvent attendre et pour lesquelles j'ai été...interrompu, dit-il en coulant un regard vers Edward. Soyez sage, ne faites rien exploser dans la cuisine.

Martin pouffa en regardant lui aussi Ed, mais ce dernier suivait Oswald des yeux tandis que celui-ci quittait la pièce en boitant, appuyé sur sa canne.

Martin dessina quelque chose et lorsque le Pingouin eut disparut, le Riddler reporta son attention sur lui, remarqua son air concentré et lui arracha le calepin pour le tourner vers lui.

\- Fais voir ?

Il y avait deux silhouettes vêtues de costume se tenant par la main : l'une avec des cheveux dressés sur la tête, l'autre portant des lunettes et un chapeau melon reconnaissables entre mille. Un cœur avait été tracé au-dessus de la tête du Riddler, avec un point d'interrogation.

\- Tu me demandes si je l'aime ?, marmonna Ed.

Martin hocha la tête d'un air sérieux et déchira la feuille pour faire un autre dessin. Celui-ci représentait le Pingouin et le Riddler. Ce dernier tournait le dos au Pingouin avec une expression mécontente, et le visage d'Oswald était couvert de grosses larmes tombant jusqu'au sol, avec un cœur brisé au-dessus de sa tête.

Quand Martin fut certain qu'Ed avait compris, il passa à la page suivante, se dessinant lui, petite silhouette avec un nœud papillon, derrière le Riddler à genoux, lui tranchant la gorge avec un immense hachoir à viande.

Ed siffla d'admiration. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Martin. Ils ne se connaissaient pas encore très bien, mais il semblait déjà avoir beaucoup en commun. Dont une affection immodérée pour un certain oiseau à la démarche pataude.

Oswald avait observé la scène en secret, curieux de voir leurs interactions quand il n'était pas là. Il fut étrangement soulagé de constater qu'une sorte de complicité espiègle s'était installée entre ces deux-là. Il s'attendait à être jaloux, mais le ravissement qu'il ressentait se trouvait décuplé par le plaisir qu'il avait à les voir bien s'entendre.

Il crispa la main sur le tissu fragile qui couvrait sa poitrine, le cœur serré, en pensant brièvement à la famille étrange et intrépide qu'ils auraient pu former. Ça n'avait pas de sens de fantasmer à cela, car ça n'arriverait jamais, et pourtant l'image ne manquait définitivement pas de charme. Si Ed avait pu ressentir pour lui une fraction de l'amour qu'il lui vouait, il aurait pu s'en contenter simplement pour être ensemble, et avec Martin à leur côté, cela aurait été idyllique. Une vie de rêve, telle que sa mère l'aurait voulu, telle que son père avait cherché à lui offrir.

Il clopina prestement dans le couloir sombre, laissant derrière lui ses illusions familiales. Elles ne protégeraient pas Martin contre ses adversaires : seules sa détermination et sa vindicte le pourront.

Il reprit le téléphone qu'il avait abandonné lorsqu'Ed était venu l'interrompre, et recomposa le numéro, les sourcils froncés. Il savait que ça allait prendre beaucoup de temps et d'énergie pour réunir ses forces, mais il ne craignait guère de s'épuiser moralement et physiquement.

Il avait un but après tout, et il entendait le poursuivre jusqu'au bout : mettre Ed et Martin en sûreté était sa priorité numéro un.

Et il pourrait toujours s'occuper de Sofia ensuite.

 

Le soir venu, il coucha Martin lui-même. Il le porta jusqu'à sa chambre – en dépit de sa difficulté à marcher, il tenait à le faire – lui fit se brosser les dents et s'assit sur le bord de son lit pour lui raconter une histoire. Il n'y avait pas de livres pour enfants mais Edward avait tout de même apporté un vieil exemplaire de L'île au trésor, de Stevenson. Puis il s'était assis en tailleur sur le tapis tandis qu'Oswald démarrait sa lecture à voix haute : il faisait un excellent conteur, et cela Ed l'avait déjà constaté quand, en tant que maire, Oswald avait dû faire la lecture à des enfants à la bibliothèque. Ce n'était guère étonnant de la part d'un orateur aussi brillant : il savait exactement comment poser sa voix, comment adapter le ton, le débit. Ses mots étaient fluides malgré le son un peu nasal de sa voix, ils glissaient comme des notes sur du papier à musique, entraînant des images de pirates et de tempêtes avec elles.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, le narrateur s'arrêta, et voyant que Martin dodelinait de la tête, il se leva pour le border soigneusement.

\- Fais de beau rêve... _liebchen_ , dit-il tendrement, après une courte hésitation.

Le garçon se redressa sur un coude et lui planta un baiser sur la joue, avant de griffonner un « Bonne nuit » sur son calepin, puis de fermer les yeux, la tête sur l'oreiller.

Oswald sourit. Il lui caressa la tête et l'embrassa à son tour, sur le front. Ensuite il éteignit la lampe de chevet et rejoignit Ed qui se tenait dans l'encadrement lumineux de la porte. Ils refermèrent lentement celle-ci derrière eux, tout en laissant un petit rayon de lumière traverser la chambre.

\- Tu tiens plus à lui que je ne l'aurais cru, chuchota le Riddler.

Le Pingouin redressa fièrement le menton, les yeux plissés :

\- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, il m'arrive d'aimer inconditionnellement les êtres qui me sont chers.

Le Riddler balaya la réplique d'un geste de la main et sourit d'un air pincé, se sentait clairement visé par la remarque. Il s'empressa de changer de sujet :

\- Que veut dire ce mot ? C'est du hongrois ?

\- Un surnom que me donnait ma mère, quand j'étais plus jeune, marmonna Oswald en se détournant.

Il s'éloigna dans le couloir, avec Edward sur ses talons. C'était agaçant de le sentir dans son dos, surtout qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à entrer dans son espace personnel. Oswald pouvait presque percevoir son souffle sur sa nuque.

\- Peux-tu arrêter de faire cela ?!, s'exclama-t-il, à bout de patience, en s'arrêtant brusquement.

\- Faire quoi ?, demanda innocemment le Riddler.

Le Pingouin tapa du pied, le regard déterminé et sérieux.

\- Depuis tout à l'heure, tu ne cesses de me provoquer. Je t'accorde un talent certain pour ce qui est de me _dévaster_ en à peine quelques mots, mais est-ce bien utile, alors que la moitié de la ville est déjà à nos trousses, de créer entre nous de nouveaux antagonismes ?

\- Tu utilises des termes bien grandiloquents, le contredit Ed. Je n'ai jamais cherché à te nuire. Enfin, pas depuis ton évasion, depuis deux semaines en somme.

\- Tu t'amuses avec mes nerfs !, s'écria Oswald, avant de baisser les yeux en se plaquant la main sur la bouche, jetant un bref coup d'oeil en direction du couloir et de la chambre de Martin.

Une bouffée de jalousie inattendue poussa Ed à serrer les dents, oubliant sa réplique.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines, continua Oswald en chuchotant. Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour mettre nos désaccords derrière nous. Pourquoi...pourquoi me torturer ainsi ?

\- Celui qui est torturé, c'est celui qui est obligé de répéter la même chose sans que tu daignes seulement l'écouter !, gronda Ed sur le même ton en s'emparant brusquement de son menton.

Oswald plissa les yeux sans se dégager.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

\- Oh que si ! Tu peux bien te dissimuler derrière Martin, je sais exactement comment les choses auraient tourné plus tôt si nous n'avions pas été interrompu.

\- Je t'interdis de...

\- Tu m'aurais cédé. Ne nie pas. Tu cèdes toujours quand c'est moi qui demande. Tu finis toujours par plier, même si c'est dur la première fois...

Enfin, Oswald recula, le regard noir. L'arrogance dans la voix de Nygma était insupportable.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas m'entraîner dans tes petits jeux. J'ai des responsabilités et un empire à reconquérir, je n'ai pas le temps de...de m'occuper de tes inepties.

\- Ce n'était pas des inepties lorsque c'était toi qui les disait, lança Ed en avançant d'un pas.

Il fit reculer Oswald contre le mur et quand le Pingouin buta contre, Ed se pencha sur lui, posant les mains de chaque côté de son corps pour l'empêcher de fuir.

\- Tu te rappelles ? Quand tu me disais que tu m'aimais. Etait-ce aussi important que ça l'est pour moi aujourd'hui ?

\- Tu dis cela comme si...comme si...comme si tu comptais prononcer ces mots, balbutia maladroitement le Pingouin en évitant sciemment son regard.

Il ne pouvait cependant échapper à leur proximité et son cœur battait à la chamade. Il n'avait aucun moyen de s'enfuir.

\- Ah, c'est cela que tu veux ?, chuchota Ed à son oreille. Si je dis les mots, tu me laisseras faire ce que je souhaite ?

Le cœur d'Oswald tressaillit dans sa poitrine et un sanglot bas lui échappa malgré lui. Il ferma les yeux, la vérité franchissant ses lèvres avant qu'il puisse la retenir :

\- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu m'aimes.

Il rougit et détourna la tête de honte, un picotement dans les yeux. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières en sentant l'humidité monter. Pourtant il répéta :

\- Je ferais...tout....vraiment tout...si ça pouvait te ramener auprès de moi, si ça pouvait nous rendre ce que nous avions....réparer ce que j'ai fait. Mais je...je voudrais...

\- Seigneur Oswald, tu parles trop, le coupa Ed d'un ton abrupt.

Il plaqua vivement ses lèvres sur la moue offensée d'Oswald, blottissant rapidement son corps contre le sien. Le Pingouin émit un gémissement de surprise en fermant les paupières et les mains d'Ed glissèrent sur sa taille, caressantes. Oswald s'agrippa à ses épaules, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était tangible, et Edward remercia silencieusement la sensation concrète de ses mains sur lui qui ne pouvait être imaginaire. Il le serra contre lui en sentant sa bouche répondre contre la sienne, hésitante mais volontaire, et le pressa contre son torse, ravi de sentir la fermeté du corps d'Oswald sous le sien. Les doigts du Pingouin s'enfonçaient dans son épaule et la naissance de sa nuque, comme des crochets cherchant à s'accrocher à lui, à sa chair, et ses lèvres insistantes, qui poussaient contre les siennes avec intensité renforçaient cette impression qu'Oswald tentait de se fondre en lui littéralement. C'était excitant, c'était grandiose, c'était meilleur que ce qu'il avait pu fantasmer seul dans son déni catégorique de craquer. Il commençait à bander, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas se détacher d'Oswald, pas maintenant. Une de ses mains caressa la joue du Pingouin, saisissant sa tête pour prolonger le baiser – ils ne cessaient de jouer du contact de leurs lèvres sans même tenter d'approfondir. Ce seul contact envoyait déjà des flammes le long de leur peau, embrasant leurs visage et leurs bas-ventre.

Le Riddler relâcha la bouche d'Oswald pour descendre dans son cou, tirant sur le tissu qui couvrait sa gorge pour en dénuder l'accès. Il fit courir sa langue sous la mâchoire et Oswald produisit un son délicieux, entre le soupir et le hoquet étranglé ; il renversa la tête en arrière, sa peau laiteuse littéralement enflammée par l'émotion. Sa gorge palpitait, sa respiration haletante se perdant dans les cheveux d'Ed tandis que celui-ci s'occupait à lécher la colonne du creux de sa clavicule à la bosse de sa pomme d'Adam.

Le Pingouin gémit, raffermissant sa prise sur les épaules du Riddler, les jambes flageolantes. Ed tira d'un coup sec depuis le col d'Oswald et plongea pour embrasser sa clavicule, puis sur son torse ainsi dévoilé, et sa main continua de descendre, le bout de ses doigts effleurant la peau pâle de son ventre, qui frémissait dès qu'il la touchait. Ed était émerveillé de voir à quel point le corps d'Oswald réagissait au moindre de ses gestes. Il pouvait percevoir le bouleversement qu'il produisait en lui, de par son souffle désordonné, le rougissement allant de son cou jusqu'à ses oreilles, de par la chair de poule qui naissait sous ses doigts et aussi de par le battement intempestif de son cœur quand il posa la joue sur sa poitrine.

\- Ed....E...Ed.

Sa voix aussi, rauque et basse, le suppliant de faire quelque chose, sans même savoir ce qu'il voulait, probablement. Edward ne releva pas la tête pour poser la question. Il craignait de perdre de vue son objectif s'il croisait le regard d'Oswald.

Il retira au Pingouin ses vêtements, pièce par pièce. D'abord le haut, qu'il avait déjà ouvert, et qu'il fit glisser de ses épaules, puis il posa une main sur son entrejambe, ignorant avec difficulté les doigts d'Oswald venus de perdre dans ses cheveux ; il massa lentement la masse en train de durcir, et défit la braguette. Il descendit, son souffle parcourant le ventre d'Oswald, tandis qu'il mettait un genou à terre. Il put voir de près la cicatrice qu'il avait laissé, un amas de tissu blanchâtres en relief, à peine visible sur la peau blême du Pingouin. Il la toucha pour en suivre le contour.

\- Non NON !

Oswald le repoussa sans élégance, les mains sur son poignet et ses lunettes. Le Riddler eut un mouvement de recul et le Pingouin en profita pour s'échapper, retenant son pantalon par la ceinture en boitant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour quitter la pièce. Ç'aurait été cocasse si la situation avait été différente.

\- Oswald !, appela inutilement Ed en se relevant, une main en appui sur le mur.

Une porte se claqua et Edward suivit le bruit. Il soupira en trouvant la porte de la salle de bain fermée.

\- Oswald, dit-il d'un ton presque calme, qui cachait à merveille sa frustration, sa vexation et son irritation générale, à la fois contre lui et le Pingouin – contre lui pour s'être emballé trop vite, contre le Pingouin pour ne jamais avoir le courage de prendre ce qu'il voulait.

Même si au fond il savait qu'il ne devrait pas lui en vouloir de le craindre. Après tout, fut un temps où il avait tout fait pour.

Il ne pensait pas que le traumatisme avait été aussi profond. Il avait pensé que ce serait facile, qu'Oswald ne demanderait qu'à lui ouvrir les bras s'il lui montrait son désir.

Ed avait toujours eu des difficultés à appréhender tout ce qui était de l'ordre de l'émotionnel.

Il pouvait percevoir des sanglots à travers la porte.

\- Oswald, répéta-t-il avec douceur. De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ?

Les sanglots s'interrompirent et après plusieurs minutes, la voix déformée du Pingouin croassa une réponse :

\- Je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai simplement pas envie que tu t'amuses avec moi. Va te trouver d'autres jouets.

\- N'as-tu pas dis que tu me faisais confiance ?, demanda Ed à brûle-pourpoint.

Il savait qu'avec cette réplique, il allait le coincer. Et en effet, il y eut un silence au cours duquel il voyait presque les rouages dans la tête d'Oswald tourner.

\- Je te fais confiance, déclara le Pingouin d'une voix plus claire. Je te confie ma vie, et celle de Martin. Mais je refuse de te confier mon cœur à nouveau. Par principe.

\- Quel principe ? J'aimerais savoir, étant donné que tu n'en as aucun..., susurra Ed d'un ton faussement mielleux, empli d'un venin doucereux.

Comme il s'y attendait, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

\- Moi, pas de principe ?!, s'écria Oswald. Peux-tu me rappeler qui est allé te chercher à Arkham quand tu étais enfermé pour meurtre ? Qui t'a logé et offert un emploi à responsabilités ?

\- Toi, et je me rappelle aussi très bien de la fois où tu m'as manipulé pour me faire croire que ma petite-amie avait eu un malheureux accident..., siffla Ed.

Oswald leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Combien de fois je vais devoir m'excuser pour ça !?

\- Une fois serait déjà beaucoup, vu que tu ne l'as jamais fait !, cracha Ed, tranchant comme une lame.

Cette fois, le Pingouin se tût. Il dévisagea le Riddler avec appréhension.

\- Je suis désolé. Ce n'était pas...je ne voulais pas te faire de mal...

\- Non, tu voulais juste te faire du bien, grogna Ed. Ça t'a soulagé, il n'y avait plus personne entre toi et ce que tu désirais. Mais tu m'as pris pour un idiot, comme si je ne devinerais pas.

Le regard d'Oswald se mit à briller à nouveau. Ses lèvres tremblaient comme s'il allait supplier, pourtant il ne le fit pas. Ed se rapprocha, faisant reculer Oswald dans la salle de bain.

\- Je me fiche d'elle. Qu'elle soit morte. Le pire, ça n'a pas été de la perdre. Le pire, ça a été de te perdre en même temps, de perdre ce qu'on avait. Je croyais qu'on se faisait confiance....tu ne cesses de le répéter...mais je ne le sens pas. Dans tes actes, tu ne le montres pas...

Il fronça les sourcils et retira ses lunettes pour les poser sur le porte-serviette. Oswald le contemplait avec affolement, la bouche ouverte, et recula encore, jusqu'à se trouver dos au lavabo. Il ne trouvait rien à protester. Il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait dire, puisqu'Ed savait que ce qu'il disait était vrai.

\- Tu dis m'aimer, mais ce n'est pas inconditionnel. Il y a toujours des limites. Des choses que tu refuses, et à chaque fois que j'ai l'impression que j'arrive à me rapprocher, tu fuis.

\- Tu ne peux pas me reprocher ça !, s'exclama faiblement le Pingouin. Certaines blessures ne guérissent pas comme ça, et je n'ai....je n'ai jamais...

Il baissa les yeux, en colère et triste à la fois, une émotion étrange qui peignait sur son visage la plus déchirante des expressions.

\- Je n'ai jamais été avec personne avant toi...

Les bras d'Ed entourèrent doucement sa taille.

\- Je n'ai jamais été avec personne comme je suis avec toi, murmura le Riddler en s'amusant du double sens de sa réplique.

Les bras d'Oswald s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque et le Pingouin se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser chastement sur la bouche.

Soudain son pantalon tomba sur ses chevilles.

\- Oh bon sang !, jura Oswald en faisant un geste pour se baisser.

Ed lui prit le poignet.

\- Non...

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe, un sourire lascif se dessinant sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il se mettait à caresser l'intérieur du poignet qu'il tenait toujours, son autre main descendant sur les reins du Pingouin. Ce dernier frissonna et se blottit contre Ed en reniflant aussi dignement qu'il le pouvait.

\- Reste comme ça, souffla le Riddler d'une voix chaude pleine de promesses.

 

C'est en caleçon et débardeur que Martin surprit Ed dans la cuisine, en train de préparer du thé et un plateau pour le petit-déjeuner d'Oswald.

Il sursauta lorsque Martin fit volontairement du bruit derrière lui pour signaler sa présence. Il se retourna alors que le garçon le rejoignait pour voir ce qu'il était en train de faire.

\- Oh, c'est toi !, fit Ed en rosissant un peu – rien que le gamin ne puisse remarquer.

Il s'évertua à conserver son calme et à ne rien laisser transparaître de son trouble. Martin ne pouvait pas deviner ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir. Ce n'était pas inscrit sur sa figure, et même s'il devait sentir la sueur, Martin ne pouvait pas en tirer de conclusion.

Le garçon le regardait pourtant avec une fixité gênante, qui angoissait de plus en plus Ed – il se souvenait très clairement de ce qu'il avait promis de faire s'il blessait à nouveau son père adoptif. Bien que personne n'ait été blessé, loin de là.

Martin se mit à dessiner et montra à Edward son œuvre.

\- Une...mouche ?, s'interrogea Ed, perplexe, en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Martin fronça les sourcils et tapota avec insistance sur la trompe qu'il avait faits à son insecte.

\- Un moustique ? Pourquoi tu me parles de moustique ?

Le garçon se tapota le cou avant de désigner Ed du doigt. Ce dernier se toucha le cou. Il rougit violemment en devinant plus ou moins de quel genre de marque il pouvait bien être décoré.

\- Ah hm, j'étais en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Tu veux m'aider à beurrer ces tartines ?, demanda-t-il en montrant des tranches de pain grillé qui attendaient dans une assiette.

« Pour Oswald ? », écrivit l'enfant.

Ed hocha la tête avec un demi sourire. Ils avaient toujours ce point commun après tout, et s'il lui était difficile de communiquer avec Martin, il pouvait toujours se raccrocher à Oswald pour faire un lien.

\- Oui, pour Oswald.

Alors Martin le rejoignit pour prendre le couteau et beurrer docilement le pain.

 

En se réveillant, Oswald tendit le bras pour ne trouver que du vide dans le lit à côté de lui.

Il se redressa sur un coude, une boule d'anxiété lui nouant l'estomac.

Il appela doucement le nom d'Ed, d'une voix si faible, si vulnérable, qu'il s'en voulut immédiatement. Mais personne ne lui répondit.

Les vêtements d'Edward ne traînaient plus sur le sol, ses lunettes n'étaient plus sur la table de chevet. Il n'y avait aucune trace de lui, si ce n'était l'odeur rance de la sueur et les marques sur son corps, les sensations désagréables dans ses reins et plus bas.

Il sentit l'angoisse gonfler dans sa poitrine et il se roula en boule, serrant l'oreiller d'Ed contre sa poitrine. Il y avait son parfum, là. La flagrance de son eau de toilette, de son shampooing. Le parfum de sa peau. Sa peau.

Seigneur, il avait touché sa peau nue. Il l'avait vu, il l'avait touché, embrassé, léché, sucé, mordillé, il avait tout fait et il s'était entièrement laisser faire, laisser aller, prendre. Tout ce dont il avait rêvé, et plus encore. Ça avait été encore meilleur que ce qu'il avait craint. Ça avait été fantastique, trop peut-être. Maintenant qu'il savait à quoi ça pouvait ressembler, arriverait-il à y renoncer si Ed décidait que ce n'était pas assez pour lui ? Qu'Oswald n'avait en définitive pas ce qu'il fallait pour le satisfaire ? Il n'avait pas d'expérience après tout, et il s'était réveillé seul. Il s'était attendu à autre chose le lendemain de leur première fois.

« Oh seigneur....seigneur... », gémit Oswald en se souvenant de l'extase, l'oubli d'absolument tous ses problèmes, dans les bras de Ed, entouré seulement de lui, que lui, rien que lui au monde.

Il refoula les larmes. Il devait se montrer fort pour Martin. Confronter le Riddler. Ils avaient échangé des mots hier soir, il fallait qu'il vérifie, une fois l'excitation retombée, si ces mots étaient toujours valables.

Après tout, Ed était une sorte de papillon qui se nichait dans les fleurs les plus attrayantes, avant de voleter ailleurs. Est-ce que ces mots avaient une réelle valeur ?

Il pinça les lèvres en se redressant. Il avait dit lui faire confiance. Jusqu'où cette confiance pouvait-elle s'étendre ? C'était terrifiant de lâcher peu à peu les fils qui le guidaient, pour marcher à l'aveuglette dans le noir.

Si Ed l'abandonnait, il serait perdu à tout jamais.

Avec un soupir résigné, il décida que trop de réflexion ne ferait que lui nuire. Il récupéra des affaires et après un rapide coup d’œil dans le couloir, rejoignit la salle de bain pour se nettoyer et pouvoir affronter ce qui l'attendait.

Lorsqu'il fut prêt – il s'était dépêché, parce que l'attente était trop pour ses nerfs – il sortit....et percuta un Martin avec un plateau.

\- Ah !

\- Aaaaaattention !!, s'écria Ed en retenant in extremis le plateau dans les mains du garçon.

Un peu de thé brûlant lui atterrit sur la main et il siffla entre ses dents. Oswald cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et posa la main sur l'épaule du garçon.

\- Pardon, je....Martin, tu n'as rien ?

Ce dernier secoua la tête négativement. Le Pingouin vit alors Ed ramener sa main à lui pour la frotter, et il s'approcha.

\- Fais-moi voir !, ordonna-t-il.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la peau rougie.

\- Est-ce que ça fait mal quand je touche ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Hm, ça picote un peu, mais ce n'était que quelques gouttes, déclara Edward.

Par réflexe, Oswald déposa un baiser sur la main du Riddler, avant de prendre le plateau des mains de Martin.

\- Et où alliez-vous comme ça de si bon matin ?

\- Te réveiller bien sûr, répondit Ed avec une étincelle dans les yeux.

Oswald repensa à l'état de la chambre, à l'odeur de sexe qui planait encore dedans.

\- Il vaut mieux que nous prenions le petit-déjeuner ensemble dans la cuisine.

Martin enlaça sa taille pour le serrer. Oswald libéra une de ses mains pour lui caresser affectueusement les cheveux.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

Le garçon hocha la tête sans le lâcher.

\- Ed ne t'a pas trop embêté ?

\- Je suis choqué par tes insinuations !, lança Edward d'un ton faussement choqué.

Martin releva la tête – et un sourcil, le regard sur Oswald. Il esquissa un sourire blasé et haussa une épaule. Le sourire d'Oswald éclaira son expression.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup que vous vous entendiez tous les deux...

Il déglutit. Il avait décidé de faire confiance. De lâcher les fils de sécurité.

\- ...quand nous retournerons au manoir....je pensais...je pensais qu'on pourrait...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Ed, inquiet de continuer, mais ce dernier le fixait sans rien dire. La bouche sèche, il continua :

\- ...qu'on pourrait habiter ensemble. Après tout, ce n'est pas incongru, maintenant que nous...que nous...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase et posa le plateau sur une commode, sa main tremblant trop pour le maintenir stable.

La main d'Ed toucha sa joue, lui faisant relever le visage, et lorsqu'il le fit, il croisa le regard d'Ed, qui s'était rapproché. Ce dernier lui sourit en se penchant sur lui.

\- Maintenant que nous sommes fiancés, tu veux dire ?, susurra-t-il.

Oswald lâcha un hoquet de franche surprise :

\- Depuis quand est-ce que...

\- Depuis que je te le demande, le coupa le Riddler en l'embrassant, un bras autour de ses hanches.

Martin fronça le nez et Ed lui ébouriffa les cheveux en frottant son nez contre celui du Pingouin. Oswald lâcha un gémissement de pur bonheur.

\- Je vous aime...tellement, geignit-il en cachant son visage dans le cou d'Edward.

Celui-ci rit et le serra, croisant le regard sérieux de Martin qui semblait dire «  _Ne flanque pas tout en l'air cette fois !_ ».

 


End file.
